Vivre libre
by Ewilia
Summary: Car il existe une vérité qui justifie que l'on meure pour elle, une vérité que chaque résistant portait en lui, cette journée-là. Y compris Raven.


_Bonsoir !_

_Voilà mon nouvel OS sur Délirium. Il est centré sur le personnage de Raven._

_Je tiens à dire que ce texte contient des spoilers pour les personnes n'ayant pas lu les trois petites nouvelles écrites par l'auteur, dont seule Hana est à ce jour paru en France._

_En effet, au cours de la nouvelle parlant de Raven, on apprend que cette dernière est enceinte de Tack à la fin du second tome. On y découvre également ses doutes, et son envie de vivre loin de cette guerre._

_J'ai donc écrit cet OS en me demandant ce qui avait pu la pousser à se sacrifier, lors de l'assaut du Mur à la fin de Requiem, en tenant compte de ces informations._

_J'ai également repris deux citations du livre, que vous devriez reconnaître..._

_Donc bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !_

* * *

Raven s'agitait derrière l'épais buisson de houx où elle avait choisi de se cacher. Elle était nerveuse, et avait du mal à rester inactive. Tout se déciderait d'ici deux heures. Deux toutes petites heures. Le combat de toute une vie se matérialiserait enfin.

Elle se répétait encore, inlassablement, les rôles qu'ils devraient jouer dès que le signal serait lancé : un petit détachement, s'étant déjà avancé, tirerait des coups de feu, indiquant au groupe principal de commencer l'assaut. Leur but était de protéger les quatre porteurs de bombes, qui devaient les déposer aux endroits décidés la nuit dernière. Le troisième et dernier groupe les suivrait de près et se rendrait directement à l'emplacement de la cible.

Comme percevant son agitation, Tack se tourna, laissant sa tête dépasser de l'arbuste au côté duquel il s'était caché. Puis il lui adressa un léger sourire.

Son estomac se retourna. Elle se souvenait encore du dilemme l'ayant habité la veille.

_Elle en avait encore la capacité. Elle pouvait encore le faire. Elle pouvait encore lui prendre la main et s'enfuir dans la Nature, là où personne ne les retrouveraient. Là où la guerre ne les atteindrait pas. Ils élèveraient ensemble le bébé, lui apprendraient à découvrir le monde. Et elle s'en occuperait. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Pas comme elle l'avait fait avec Blue._

Mais elle avait vu cette foule de centaines de réfugiés que Pipa avait réussi à sauver, les vêtements déchirés, amaigris, couverts de boue et de blessures. Avec l'espoir brillant dans leurs yeux. Et elle avait décidé qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Elle avait passé trop de temps à prévoir cela, à vivre pour un monde libéré, où les Murs n'existeraient plus. Si elle pouvait déjà être libre, en s'enfuyant dans la Nature, elle devait cependant donner la possibilité d'une vie meilleure aux autres.

_En donner la possibilité à son futur bébé…_

Elle avait commencé par avoir quelques nausées, à se sentir mal à l'aise, et à avoir continuellement chaud. Elle l'avait tout d'abord ignoré ; après tout, elle vivait depuis de nombreuses d'années dans la Nature et savait ce qui valait la peine de s'inquiéter. Puis elle l'avait senti, légèrement. Elle avait pris du poids. C'est alors qu'elle s'était mise à paniquer. Elle avait réussi à négocier un test de grossesse avec un des Sympathisant, contre l'un des couteaux de Tack. Il avait été positif. Ce n'était pas impossible, après tout. Elle était allée plusieurs fois _relever des pièges_ avec Tack, ces derniers temps. Une vague d'espoir s'était déversée en elle.

_Je l'appellerais Blue._

Puis les coups de fusils ont retenti, plusieurs dizaines d'affilés. Et tous les Invalides se sont levés, comme un même homme, courant vers ce mur de béton construit pour endiguer les mensonges. Ils saisirent les échelles de corde, qui apparaissaient sur toute la longueur, lancées par des Sympathisants, et grimpaient à un rythme soutenu, comme une fourmilière.

Raven atteignit rapidement le haut du mur, devancée par Pipa. Cette dernière ployait presque sur le poids de la bombe qu'elle portait. Elle fit une pose, juste une seconde. Elle sentait la main de Tack dans son dos, comme pour la rassurer.

_Que fait ma petite main ? Elle frappe : pan pan pan ! Et puis, elle s'en va._

Alors, au milieu de ces cris et de cette poussière, qui ne semblaient jamais suffisamment saturer l'atmosphère, elle vit un garde, les jambes légèrement écartées, dont l'arme pointait une femme carrée d'une trentaine d'années, au dos affaissé par sa charge. Pipa.

Elle ne réfléchit pas ; n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Sans cette bombe, le plan n'aboutirait pas. Ils ne pourraient pas être libres. Ils finiraient leur existence opprimés, pris au piège par des murs les empêchant de voir le monde. Les empêchant même de _vivre_.

Une impulsion primitive la prit aux tripes. Et elle se jeta en avant.

Elle sentit tout d'abord un choc. Puis elle eut du mal à respirer. Une bouffée d'air. Deux. Trois… Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, les sentit s'écarquiller. Et le noir envahit sa vue. Elle ne se sentit pas tomber, pas plus qu'elle ne vit pas Tack la rattraper en criant. Elle était déjà partie. Tout doucement. _Comme_ _un bébé._

Car après tout, malgré la maladie, la mort, ou l'annonce d'un futur enfantement, il y avait une vérité qui était profondément ancrée dans tous les hommes qui ont attaqué le mur, ce jour-là. Elle se résumait en quatre mots.

_Vivre libre ou mourir._


End file.
